Love Me Again
by miaokep
Summary: After the battle at Alamos Town, Dialga needs to figure out how to apologize to Palkia. Sorry, terrible summary, hehe!


I was back in my realm. Time. Stupid time. I wish I could just fucking rewrite time. Well, I could, but Dad forbid it.

"What happens, happens. It's written in Time forever. You shouldn't rewrite it. You should learn from it." He said to me before I took charge of Time.

I guess he was right. I did learn from it. How could I have been so stupid! Argh! I want to kill myself!

Look at all the stupid fucking things I did!

Today I accomplished:

Pissing off Palkia

Getting in a fight with Palka

Breaking Palkia's arm

Killing Darkrai

And it's all because Palkia was in my space! Can anyone get more stupid than that?

I was like a little kid! He was in my spot in line. He was playing with my toys! What the actual hell?

And this was even after Arceus let us roam free! Well, not Dad. Dad would never do that. Dad created another Arceus egg and it hatched before he fell asleep. That Arceus let us roam free unless we didn't get hurt. If we got hurt, time and space would get hurt too. That won't be good for the humans or Pokemon. I think I did turn some humans into old people or kids. I think I de-evolved some Pokemon too.

This was all because I thought Palkia was in my way. Idiot! I stood in front of my throne cursing myself for what I did. Yes, throne. Arceus gave me a place to live. I got a clone of the Spear Pillar. I think Palkia did too.

Palkia…

I have to go apologize.

I went into my human form. Arceus gave us the ability to become humans. I don't know why. I think he said that he wanted us to have a disguise in case we wanted to go to Earth. I've been trying to use it more often. I don't know. I guess I've been getting bored of my realm.

I had to go to the Hall of Origin. I already tried just flying to Palkia's realm. When I tried to go through the pink aura surrounding his world, it wouldn't let me in. He locked all the doors. So the only other way was to summon him to Earth.

I left my palace. My palace was in the middle of Time. Everything else was a blue surface that seemed endless. I opened a portal for myself and went to Earth.

I came out of my portal. The moment I touched the Earth, my clothes changed from my regular god-like, Dialga-looking clothes to, what the humans called, a hoodie and jeans. These clothes were so strange, but the humans of this world think my and all the other legendaries' clothes are strange too.

From what I could see, it looked like I was in Eterna City. Good, I was close to the Hall of Origin. I mean, Spear Pillar. No, I mean Mt. Coronet. I gotta keep all these secrets.

I went into the mountain. There were trainers there. I did my best to pass by them without having to battle them. I made it out and hid to where there were no humans around. I opened another portal to the Spear Pillar and went in.

I couldn't just teleport to the Hall of Origin like that. The portal from my realm takes me to wherever the realm is facing. Then I teleport from there.

I was at the Spear Pillar. I wish I could do something about the broken pillars and shrines. Arceus told me that it will make the place look suspicious. Plus, my palace is basically what this place looked like when it wasn't a wreck.

I began to make my way up the glass stairs. Only the Legendaries can see it normally. All the other humans will completely walk through the Stairs. If they play the Azure Flute, then the stairs will appear in front of them. But that's only one human every 200 years. Humans only come for the Spear Pillar. But it's like only one human every year who finds this place. Really.

I made it all the way up. My clothes suddenly changed back to what it was, except without all the body armor. If a human came up here, they would only see a glass platform. But I'm a legendary. I can see beyond that. I made my way up the second flight of stairs and went into the castle. The Hall of Origin was actually a giant castle that only the legendaries can see.

I saw a few legendaries here. Some were in human form, and others weren't. I greeted them and went into my room. It was Deoxys, Jirachi, Ho-oh, Keldeo, and Diancie. Cresselia was there, but she was still mad at me for killing her boyfriend. She left after she saw me. I don't understand. He's alive again. What's the big deal?

I lay down on my bed. Ugh, what was I supposed to say? I put a hand over my face. This was so frustrating, but I needed to do this.

I heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in…" I half shouted lazily from my bed.

I was surprised to find that Darkrai was the one to walk in.

"Darkrai?!" I sat up quickly.

"Hi." He said in his usual deep voice.

"W-why are you here?"

"I don't know. Cress wasn't here so I just came to you instead."

"I think I scared her away," I admitted. "I saw her leave when I came in. Or I probably angered her. Hey, aren't you still mad at me?"

"No," Darkrai replied. Huh. Surprising answer. "I forgive you."

"Why? How coud you just forgive me for KILLING you that easily?"

"I don't know." Darkrai said slowly. "After I vaporized and regenerated after that Oracion song played, I felt…I don't know, happy I guess. Like, I couldn't get mad at anything. I was weird. The old, evil me would smite you."

"Wow. How reassuring." I replied sarcastically. "You are way too nice now."

"Yeah, I know." He said. "But it feels good, so I'll keep it up."

"Good for you." I said.

"Why are you here anyway?" Darkrai asked. "Shouldn't you be fixing Time or something?"

"No, I finished repairing everything." I answered. "I came to apologize to Palkia. But I don't know what to say!" I plopped back down to my bed. "I can't call him until I figure this out."

"Hmm…" He put a finger to his chin. "How about… You…"

"I…?"

"Tell him, like, that you learned from your mistake. And then like, make him feel better?"

"Um." How was I supposed to work with that?

"And try to start all your sentences with 'I'm sorry.' I guess?" I guess he didn't really know either. "Well, I don't know. This is your apology. You shouldn't use someone else's apology if you want this to come from the heart."

"Yeah," I replied lazily. "You're right."

"Oh!" Darkrai exclaimed. "I have to go. It's a new moon tonight."

"Alright," I stood up to open the door for him. "Thanks, bye, and sorry again."

"Bye." He said. I shut the door. I think I know what I'm going to do. Well actually I didn't. But it was worth a try to do what Darkrai said and just say random things from my heart.

Ok. I got this. I'd better go summon Palki-

"Hey Palkia." I heard someone, probably Jirachi say. I heard a door slam through my own. Damn, this is gonna be hard.

I quietly stepped out of my room. I went through the hallways and made my way to Palkia's room. His door looked intimidating. Do I dare even knock?

(knock knock knock. "DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN?" "Get the hell out Dialga" "Ok bye." No jkjkjk XD I'm sorry I was watching frozen for the millionth time, please continue.)

I took a breath. And I knocked. I was scared. Like really scared. I couldn't even breathe.

No one answered. It sounded silent in there. I turned the doorknob. Oh! It was opened. I took a peek inside. Shit. Palkia was there. He was looking away from the door. Just sitting there.

"Palkia?"

"Dialga." He said. I couldn't tell if he was mad. He stood up and turned around. He had a cast on his arm. And he didn't have his armor or gauntlets on. In fact, he was only wearing his undershirt and his pants. And his hair was a mess. He looked…what was the emotion called…Depressed.

I closed the door behind me. "Hey." I said. Dad, I was freaking out.

"If you aren't doing anything useful in here, get out." He snapped. He lay down on his bed. He looked tired. Damn, I felt so bad.

"Palkia-"

"You know what? Just go." Palkia's voice sounded shaky. "P-please."

Now I really needed to apologize.

"Palkia, I'm sorry! Ok?" I was shouting a little. I saw Palkia tense up. He pushed himself into the bed more. I think he was as scared as I was.

"Palkia…" I sat on the edge of his bed. He was silent.

I clenched my fists. Let's see what comes out of my mouth.

"Palkia I am so sorry. Please forgive me." He tucked his head into his pillow. I took a deep breath.

"Palkia. I'm so sorry. I was so selfish. And stupid! I was like a little kid! I attacked, just because you were colliding with my realm. I thought you were invading, or taking my realm away. I thought you were playing with my toys! I was being so childish! I should've just moved my realm away instead of just letting your realm in. We could have avoided this whole thing."

I kept going.

"And I'm sorry I made you kill Darkrai with me. I don't know if you saw him yet, but he's ok now. The song revived him. I'm sorry I made you crash into a city. I'm sorry we had to fight and destroy the time and space in that city. I'm really really sorry that I broke your arm." Palkia was still silent. I didn't stop.

"I'm sorry that I forgot that Arceus #2 let us move around freely. I'm sorry that I forgot we weren't separated anymore. I'm sorry my mind wasn't in the present yet." I took a breath.

"Most importantly, I'm sorry that I thought we were enemies. I'm sorry that we were kept so far away from each other that I forgot everything. I'm sorry that I forgot we were related. I'm sorry I forgot we were blood. I'm sorry I forgot that we were brothers. I'm sorry I forgot we were best friends. I am an idiot. I forgot every single thing that happened. I put my world before you."

Palkia still didn't move. One last thing.

"Ok Palkia? I don't know if you heard any of that. I didn't think you were listening. But I'll leave you alone now. I'll still treat you like you are still my blood. You don't have to if you don't want to. But I hope you'll forgive me." I stood up and opened the door. "I'll be in my room if you need me. Sorry for wasting your time." I closed the door quietly.

That was intese. I lay back on my bed. I put my hand on my face again. Did he forgive me? I hope he did. I just wanted to put this whole thing behind me. Behind us. I felt like crying. I tried thinking of something else. I couldn't. Is Palkia ok? Is Palkia smiling? Did I make him cry? Did he-

I heard a knock on the door. I stood up quickly.

Palkia opened the door quickly. "Palkia," I began as I stepped towards him. "Are you-"

Palkia silently marched toward me and put his arms around my neck. My heart skipped a beat. I put my arms around his waist. I felt his tears dripping onto my jacket. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't.

"I forgive you." He whispered.

My eyes widened. "R-really?" He let go of the embrace. I still held onto his waist. He put his hands on mine.

"I'm sorry too. Sorry that I couldn't control my realm. And sorry I couldn't say anything when you were in your room." He was crying a little.

"It's ok." I said wiping a tear from his eye. I put a hand on his cheek. I let my hand slide into his hair.

He put his head back into my shoulder. I went back to hugging him and keeping my best friend from crying anymore.

"C-can we be brothers again?" His voice was shaky and raspy from crying. "I want it back. I want to be best friends again."

"Of course." I said stroking his head like I did when we were little.

"I love you." Palkia whispered.

"I love you too." I replied softly.

* * *

omg ;0;

i made myself cry writing this ;u;

you have to have seen the rise of darkrai to understand ;0

but thanks for reading!

check out my other fics too C;


End file.
